


Cherry Blossoms [Hanzo-Centric]

by KeisSkyrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Fanfiction, Gen, Hanzo-centric, No pairings - Freeform, some character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisSkyrunner/pseuds/KeisSkyrunner
Summary: Hanzo questions why he is here, at Overwatch, and what led him here.





	Cherry Blossoms [Hanzo-Centric]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was intended to be the sequel to Broken but... well it turned out differently, though it can be read as a sequel of sorts. Wanted to try my hand at writing angst again but I don’t quite think I succeeded. This is just my interpretation on their brotherly relationship. My thoughts on this was that Hanzo still treasures his brother very much but could never really deal with what happened, especially since he was taught to set aside his emotions from day 1 and did not learn healthy coping mechanisms. Dealing with the influx of negative emotion from this was inevitably going to be a struggle. As Genji is one of the few remaining aspects of his past (and a source of happy memories) as well as his brother, I thought it would make sense that in looking for a sense of home and closure, he would be drawn back to Genji eventually despite his strong denial and remorse. Okay I’m rambling, but I hope you enjoy this one.

Why was he here?

The thought sliced through Hanzo’s mediated state like a blade through the flesh. His breath stuttered, his calm breathing shattered, eyes painfully wide open.

He was here.

A garden that was built with a sense of tranquility in mind. A calm and vibrant pond, gently swaying trees, well-tended grounds and beautiful blossoming flowers, even a cherry blossom tree. 

He was here. But why?

Overwatch. The organisation that rescued his brother and where the younger Shimada took refuge after he... after he...

Hanzo couldn’t say it, couldn’t think it, but never could deny it. What was the use of regret when faced with the cold hard facts?The blood on his hands he could still see every day. The final loving smile Genji bestowed him before he turned away. 

Genji was here.

It had taken too long for Hanzo to notice. A small familiar canister placed on the grass beside him. It was... it was his favourite blend of green tea. And it had taken far too long for him to realise. It was his birthday. 

_“Anija, happy birthday!”_ A voice from the distant past called, laughing joyously. 

Genji was with him. 

_“It is not too late to change your course, brother.”_

_“You may call yourself my brother but you are not the Genji I knew.”_

The Genji he knew. Did he know him? So wrapped up in all his hate, jealousy and rules...did his memories of Genji really reflect reality? 

Scenes of the past both treasured and hated swirled through his mind, and with it, a dull throbbing pain in chest. No, he didn’t want to remember, he didn’t want to remember at all. Nails, kept constantly neatly trimmed, still bit into his palms, hard enough to draw blood as the former Shimada heir fought to suppress these visions.

Did he belong here?

_“Hanzo, you should consider joining us. I think we’d see eye to eye.”_

_“I would have little to gain from such an arrangement. No, I will find my own path.”_

Those words he had spoken so confidently, hid the war inside. Years later, his path was no more defined. He had let the wind take him, for he could not trust his bleeding heart. And this was where it has led him.

Here. 

Because...

Genji is here.

_“Anija, I am with you!”_

Hanzo’s hands trembled ever so slightly as he reached out to the familiar tea cannister. His hands grazed the surface of a paper. Turning the smooth metal in his hands revealed a taped note with familiar handwriting, now stained from the blood he drew from his palms.

_I know you never celebrate, but I continue to wish you every year. We used to sit and watch the cherry blossoms in the spring on your birthday. Every year since my recovery, I’ve watched it with you. I’m sorry I missed the first year apart. I hope this makes up for it. Let’s watch it together again this year. Happy birthday Anija._

The first year. A week after he had... tried to... tried to...murder his brother. Ignoring the painful throb in his heart, his right hand, even more unsure and shakier than before, slowly twisted the top off the container. The faint smell of tea was almost replaced with that of cherry blossoms. Inside, emptied of all tea, were carefully pressed and preserved cherry blossoms, one for every year. 

Like lost cherry blossom petals in the wind, he was aimlessly adrift. But perhaps this time... the cherry blossoms would lead him home. 

“It is not Hanamura, but the cherry blossoms are beautiful this year isn’t it?” A familiar voice with a slight robotic tinge spoke out close to him.

Genji is with him. 

“It is.” The words falls out of his wounded heart. “Brother...”

And little by little, he is with Genji.


End file.
